


Celebration

by NinthFeather



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: August 15, Characters Are in Fandom, Cosplay, Doujinshi, Drabble, Fan Comics, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kageprose, Tokyo Comiket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do, on the one-year anniversary of the day you came back from the dead?</p>
<p>Ayano’s answer to that question is probably not the usual one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

Ayano inhales; she lets herself take in the smoothness of the glossy paper beneath her fingertips,  the soothing sound of the crowd and the dazzling array of costumes before her eyes.  She can allow herself this moment on the anniversary of her resurrection.

And then a girl in a Madoka cosplay is asking what pairings Mary draws, and Mary is blushing down at the table without saying anything, so Ayano stands and straightens her cosplay wig.

Leaning forward, she asks, “What series are you into?”

As “Madoka” launches into a detailed list, she smiles, and starts sorting through the comics.

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo Comiket (Japan's largest doujinshi/fancomic convention) apparently falls over Obon—so, August 15th—at least sometimes.
> 
> It’s not really important to the fic who Ayano is cosplaying, but since Ayano’s favorite manga character is apparently Kakyoin Noriaki from Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure, I pictured her cosplaying a genderbent version of him. 
> 
> Yes, they are selling Mary’s doujinshi.


End file.
